1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing a mispicked weft in a shed by inserting a weft yarn continuous with the mispicked weft from the picking side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant proposed a basic method of removing a mispicked weft in the shed of warp yarns by inserting the same from the picking side in Japanese Patent Application No. 2-418684 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,271 and European Patent Application No. 91 121 839.4), wherein a weft yarn continuous with the mispicked weft yarn is inserted in to the same shed as the mispicked weft yarn in a U-shaped loop, a weft yarn retaining member serving as a yarn guide as is inserted into the looped weft yarn, and thereafter the weft yarn is pulled from the picking side so as to remove the mispicked weft yarn connected therewith. A main nozzle and all auxiliary picking nozzles jet a picking fluid during picking, and a part of the mispicked weft yarn on the picking side is peeled off the cloth fell.
According to the technique set forth above, however, since the mispicked weft yarns are not equally peeled off the cloth fell, the picked weft yarn is transferred more than necessary depending on the distance by which the mispicked weft yarn is peeled off the cloth fell even if the inserting length is regulated, so that it is liable to be caught by a member such as a weft feeler, a feeler cable or a saddle on the arriving side, and consequently it is liable to be broken when it is further pulled after being caught thereby, which results in an uncertain removal operation of the mispicked weft yarn.
Although a countermeasure to insert a weft yarn short enough to remain in the shed of the warp yarns can be considered, it is not practicable, for the following reasons. That is, the end of the looped weft yarn on the side of the mispicked weft yarn is preferably close to the arriving side when inserting is completed in order to form a wide-open U-shaped loop of the weft yarn so as to facilitate the entry of the retaining member adjacent to the picking side into the loop. In other words, the mispicked weft yarn is preferably peeled off the cloth fell to some extent in picking, but when only a short weft yarn is inserted, the auxiliary picking nozzle does not apply a sufficient picking force to the weft yarn in the shed so that the mispicked weft yarn is not peeled off sufficiently toward the arriving side and the end of the looped weft yarn to be inserted cannot arrive at the vicinity of the arriving side. As a result, the weft yarn should be inserted more than a minimum length. This is a first problem.
Moreover, it is described that a weft yarn guide is indispensable for performing the aforementioned method in order to reverse the pulling direction of the mispicked weft yarn to the direction reverse to that of pulling the weft yarn. For this purpose, the weft yarn guide has to be inserted in the preparatory stage of removing the mispicked weft yarn by an inserting means such as an air cylinder or the like, which results in a complicated construction. This is a second problem.